


What Team? WILDCATS!

by oldmythologies



Series: Towards the Sky [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Gen, just memes, literally just memes, no content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmythologies/pseuds/oldmythologies
Summary: Prompt fill:"If you're still accepting prompts, can I have Matt and Lance just becoming a feedback loop of memes and bad pickup lines after everyone is reunited? And maybe some broganes at the end of their rope watching their boyfriends be idiots on every mission. This is like the most indulgent thing I have ever asked for but I am so deep in Shatt hell rn and also ur writing is incredible" from amoxli on tumblr.





	What Team? WILDCATS!

**Author's Note:**

> "If you're still accepting prompts, can I have Matt and Lance just becoming a feedback loop of memes and bad pickup lines after everyone is reunited? And maybe some broganes at the end of their rope watching their boyfriends be idiots on every mission. This is like the most indulgent thing I have ever asked for but I am so deep in Shatt hell rn and also ur writing is incredible" 
> 
> -from [amoxli](http://amoxli.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [melonbug](http://melonbugg.tumblr.com).
> 
> Memes come care of[irishpixiewrites](http://irishpixiewrites.tumblr.com), [saltedsaltine](http://saltedsaltine.tumblr.com), and [starsoup14](http://starsoup14.tumblr.com)

It was the truest moment of love, hope and family, as Pidge led her brother to the waiting members of team Voltron. She wiped the tears of joy from her eyes and introduced them.

“This is my team,” she said.

Matt’s ears perked up and he looked at her.

“What team?”

Keith started to answer, “Vol—” but Lance had already straightened his head, feeling his calling.

He took a deep breath as Keith tried to respond and interrupted.

“ **WILDCATS**!”

Matt and Lance locked eyes and grinned ear to ear. A beautiful friendship was born that day.

* * *

His first meal wasn’t very exciting. Matt pushed the food goo around on his plate, looking around the table as the paladins happily scarfed down their own helpings. He watched Lance shove the last fork full of _blegh_ into his mouth and made a face like he smelled something awful.

“I have no idea how you can eat this stuff.”

“I’m always a slut for goo,” Lance winked.

* * *

It was Matt’s first day in the training room; not yet to train, but simply to watch, and he was kind of terrified at the sheer ferocity of the training bots against the paladins. Shiro was graceful as always, doing flips and shit, extra as usualalways, while the rest of the team held up very nicely under his instruction. Lance stood behind Keith, taking a shot at a bot whenever he had a clean shot between Shiro’s brutal offensive strikes.

There weren’t many openings, with the speed Shiro was moving. Fighting in that style, it was only a matter of time before—

And there it was. Shiro cried out as the bullet hit his shoulder, falling to his knees. The bots immediately deactivated. Matt’s hand flew to his mouth, _not here, not again._

Lance interrupted his wordlessworldless fear, holding up his bayard and shouting, “Don’t worry, phasers are set to stun!”

Matt let out the breath he’d been holding and smiled, watching Shiro roll his shoulder, and yelled out “MMM WATCHA SAY.”

They couldn’t return to training for a while after that. It took Lance a while to stop rolling around, laughing until his eyes were red and he couldn’t breathe.

In between shuddering giggles, he squawked, “I can’t believe Shiro is fucking dead!” and Matt joined him on the ground, staring at the ceiling and wheezing through their glee.

* * *

BONUS GARBAGE: 

Lance: Some-  
Matt, suddenly slamming open a door: BODY ONCE TOLD ME-

Allura: And his name is—  
Lance & Matt: JOHN CENA!!!

shiro: in healing pod  
matt: say something im giving up on you  
  
lance: trips while fighting the gladiator   
matt: when someone asks if youre fine but youre not fine-

allura: talkin abt how smth is impossible  
lance & matt, in sync: begin reciting the intro to bee movie

Matt:falls  
Lance: All around me are familiar faces

Lance: WAKE ME UP  
Matt: WAKE ME UP INSIDE  
Pidge: CANT WAKE UP

lance: NOW WATCH ME WHIP (matt: kill it)  
paladins: whip  
lance: NOW WATCH ME NAE NAE

Pidge: Lance, is that a weed!  
Lance: No its a cray—  
Pidge: I’m calling the police! _dials 911 onto microwave_  
911 opereater: hello 911 what’s your emergency  
 _x files theme plays_

**Author's Note:**

> Always accepting prompts on my tumblr [@oldmythos](http://oldmythos.tumblr.com)!


End file.
